womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
January 18
January 18 is the 18th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 347 days remaining until the end of the year (348 in leap years). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 350 – General Magnentius deposes Roman Emperor Constans and proclaims himself Emperor. 474 – Seven-year-old Leo II succeeds his maternal grandfather Leo I as Byzantine emperor. He dies ten months later. 532 – Nika riots in Constantinople fail. 1126 – Emperor Huizong abdicates the Chinese throne in favour of his son Emperor Qinzong. 1486 – King Henry VII of England marries Elizabeth of York, daughter of Edward IV. 1535 – Spanish conquistador Francisco Pizarro founds Lima, the capital of Peru. 1562 – Pope Pius IV reopens the Council of Trent for its third and final session. 1591 – King Naresuan of Siam kills Crown Prince Mingyi Swa of Burma in single combat, for which this date is now observed as Royal Thai Armed Forces day. 1670 – Henry Morgan captures Panama. 1701 – Frederick I crowns himself King of Prussia in Königsberg. 1778 – James Cook is the first known European to discover the Hawaiian Islands, which he names the "Sandwich Islands". 1788 – The first elements of the First Fleet carrying 736 convicts from Great Britain to Australia arrive at Botany Bay. 1866 – Wesley College, Melbourne, is established. 1871 – Wilhelm I of Germany is proclaimed the first German Emperor in the Hall of Mirrors of the Palace of Versailles (France) towards the end of the Franco-Prussian War. The empire is known as the Second Reich to Germans. 1884 – Dr. William Price attempts to cremate the body of his infant son, Jesus Christ Price, setting a legal precedent for cremation in the United Kingdom. 1886 – Modern hockey is born with the formation of The Hockey Association in England. 1896 – An X-ray generating machine is exhibited for the first time by H. L. Smith. 1903 – A transmitter in Wellfleet, Massachusetts sends the first transatlantic radio transmission to originate in the United States.needed 1911 – Eugene B. Ely lands on the deck of the USS Pennsylvania stationed in San Francisco Bay, the first time an aircraft landed on a ship. 1913 – First Balkan War: A Greek flotilla defeats the Ottoman Navy in the Naval Battle of Lemnos, securing the islands of the Northern Aegean Sea for Greece. 1915 – Japan issues the "Twenty-One Demands" to the Republic of China in a bid to increase its power in East Asia. 1916 – A 611-gram chondrite type meteorite strikes a house near the village of Baxter in Stone County, Missouri. 1919 – World War I: The Paris Peace Conference opens in Versailles, France. 1919 – Ignacy Jan Paderewski becomes Prime Minister of the newly independent Poland. 1919 – Bentley Motors Limited is founded. 1941 – World War II: British troops launch a general counter-offensive against Italian East Africa. 1943 – Warsaw Ghetto Uprising: The first uprising of Jews in the Warsaw Ghetto. 1944 – The Metropolitan Opera House in New York City hosts a jazz concert for the first time. The performers are Louis Armstrong, Benny Goodman, Lionel Hampton, Artie Shaw, Roy Eldridge and Jack Teagarden. 1945 – World War II: Liberation of the Budapest Ghetto by the Red Army. 1945 – World War II: Liberation of Kraków, Poland by the Red Army. 1955 – Chinese Civil War: Battle of Yijiangshan Islands is fought. 1958 – Willie O'Ree, the first African Canadian National Hockey League player, makes his NHL debut with the Boston Bruins. 1960 – Capital Airlines Flight 20 crashes into a farm in Charles City County, Virginia, killing all 50 aboard, the third fatal Capital Airlines crash in as many years. 1967 – Albert DeSalvo, the "Boston Strangler", is convicted of numerous crimes and is sentenced to life imprisonment. 1969 – United Airlines Flight 266 crashes into Santa Monica Bay killing all 32 passengers and six crew members. 1974 – A Disengagement of Forces agreement is signed between the Israeli and Egyptian governments, ending conflict on the Egyptian front of the Yom Kippur War. 1976 – Lebanese Christian militias overrun Karantina, Beirut, killing at least 1,000. 1977 – Scientists identify a previously unknown bacterium as the cause of the mysterious Legionnaires' disease. 1977 – Australia's worst rail disaster occurs at Granville, Sydney killing 83. 1977 – SFR Yugoslavia's Prime minister, Džemal Bijedić, his wife and six others are killed in a plane crash in Bosnia and Herzegovina. 1978 – The European Court of Human Rights finds the United Kingdom's government guilty of mistreating prisoners in Northern Ireland, but not guilty of torture. 1978 – The roof structure of the Hartford Civic Center collapses after a significant snowfall. 1981 – Phil Smith and Phil Mayfield parachute off a Houston skyscraper, becoming the first two people to BASE jump from objects in all four categories: buildings, antennae, spans (bridges), and earth (cliffs). 1983 – The International Olympic Committee restores Jim Thorpe's Olympic medals to his family. 1990 – Washington, D.C. Mayor Marion Barry is arrested for drug possession in an FBI sting. 1993 – Martin Luther King, Jr. Day is officially observed for the first time in all 50 states. 1997 – In northwest Rwanda, Hutu militia members kill three Spanish aid workers, three soldiers and seriously wound one other. 1997 – Børge Ousland of Norway becomes the first person to cross Antarctica alone and unaided. 2000 – The Tagish Lake meteorite impacts the Earth. 2002 – Sierra Leone Civil War is declared over. 2003 – A bushfire kills four people and destroys more than 500 homes in Canberra, Australia. 2005 – The Airbus A380, the world's largest commercial jet, is unveiled at a ceremony in Toulouse, France 2007 – The strongest storm in the United Kingdom in 17 years kills 14 people and Germany sees the worst storm since 1999 with 13 deaths. Hurricane Kyrill causes at least 44 deaths across 20 countries in Western Europe. 2009 – Gaza War: Hamas announces they will accept Israel Defense Forces' offer of a ceasefire, ending the assault. 2012 – A series of coordinated actions take place in protest against Stop Online Piracy Act and PROTECT IP Act. Births 1519 – Isabella Jagiellon, Polish wife of John Zápolya (d. 1559) 1543 – Alfonso Ferrabosco the elder, Italian-English composer (d. 1588) 1641 – François-Michel le Tellier, Marquis de Louvois, French politician, Secretary of State for War (d. 1691) 1659 – Damaris Cudworth Masham, English philosopher and theologian (d. 1708) 1672 – Antoine Houdar de la Motte, French author (d. 1731) 1688 – Lionel Sackville, 1st Duke of Dorset, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (d. 1765) 1689 – Montesquieu, French lawyer and philosopher (d. 1755) 1743 – Louis Claude de Saint-Martin, French mystic and philosopher (d. 1803) 1751 – Ferdinand Kauer, Austrian pianist and composer (d. 1831) 1764 – Samuel Whitbread, English politician (d. 1815) 1779 – Peter Mark Roget, English physician, lexicographer, and theologian (d. 1869) 1782 – Daniel Webster, American lawyer and politician, 14th United States Secretary of State (d. 1852) 1795 – Anna Pavlovna of Russia (d. 1865) 1815 – Constantin von Tischendorf, German theologian and scholar (d. 1874) 1835 – César Cui, Russian general, composer, and critic (d. 1918) 1840 – Henry Austin Dobson, English poet and author (d. 1921) 1841 – Emmanuel Chabrier, French pianist and composer (d. 1894) 1842 – A. A. Ames, American physician and politician, Mayor of Minneapolis (d. 1911) 1848 – Ioan Slavici, Romanian journalist and author (d. 1925) 1849 – Edmund Barton, Australian judge and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1920) 1850 – Seth Low, American academic and politician, 92nd Mayor of New York City (d. 1916) 1853 – Marthinus Nikolaas Ras, South African farmer, soldier, and gun-maker (d. 1900) 1854 – Thomas A. Watson, American assistant to Alexander Graham Bell (d. 1934) 1856 – Daniel Hale Williams, American surgeon and cardiologist (d. 1931) 1867 – Rubén Darío, Nicaraguan poet, journalist, and diplomat (d. 1916) 1868 – Kantarō Suzuki, Japanese admiral and politician, 42nd Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1948) 1877 – Sam Zemurray, Russian-American businessman, founded the Cuyamel Fruit Company (d. 1961) 1879 – Henri Giraud, French general and politician (d. 1949) 1879 – Tane Ikai, Japanese super-centenarian (d. 1995) 1880 – Paul Ehrenfest, Austrian-Dutch physicist and academic (d. 1933) 1880 – Alfredo Ildefonso Schuster, Italian cardinal (d. 1954) 1881 – Gaston Gallimard, French publisher, founded Éditions Gallimard (d. 1975) 1882 – A. A. Milne, English author, poet, and playwright (d. 1956) 1884 – John Eisele, American runner (d. 1933) 1884 – Elena Arizmendi Mejia, Mexican journalist and activist, founded the Neutral White Cross (d. 1949) 1886 – Clara Nordström, Swedish-German author and translator (d. 1962) 1888 – Thomas Sopwith, English ice hockey player, sailor, and pilot (d. 1989) 1892 – Oliver Hardy, American actor, singer, and director (d. 1957) 1892 – Bill Meanix, American hurdler and coach (d. 1957) 1892 – Paul Rostock, German surgeon and academic (d. 1956) 1893 – Jorge Guillén, Spanish poet, critic, and academic (d. 1984) 1894 – Toots Mondt, American wrestler and promoter (d. 1976) 1896 – C. M. Eddy, Jr., American author (d. 1967) 1896 – Ville Ritola, Finnish-American runner (d. 1982) 1898 – Albert Kivikas, Estonian journalist and author (d. 1978) 1901 – Ivan Petrovsky, Russian mathematician and academic (d. 1973) 1903 – Berthold Goldschmidt, German pianist and composer (d. 1996) 1904 – Anthony Galla-Rini, American accordion player and composer (d. 2006) 1904 – Cary Grant, English-American actor and singer (d. 1986) 1905 – Joseph Bonanno, Italian-American mob boss (d. 2002) 1907 – János Ferencsik, Hungarian conductor (d. 1984) 1908 – Jacob Bronowski, Polish-English mathematician, historian, and television host (d. 1974) 1908 – Princess Sibylla of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (d. 1972) 1910 – Kenneth E. Boulding, English economist and academic (d. 1993) 1911 – José María Arguedas, Peruvian anthropologist, author, and poet (d. 1969) 1911 – Danny Kaye, American actor, singer, and dancer (d. 1987) 1913 – Giannis Papaioannou, Greek composer (d. 1972) 1914 – Arno Schmidt, German author and translator (d. 1979) 1914 – Vitomil Zupan, Slovene author, poet, and playwright (d. 1987) 1915 – Syl Apps, Canadian pole vaulter, ice hockey player, and politician (d. 1998) 1915 – Santiago Carrillo, Spanish soldier and politician (d. 2012) 1915 – Vassilis Tsitsanis, Greek singer-songwriter and bouzouki player (d. 1984) 1917 – Wang Yung-ching, Taiwanese-American businessman (d. 2008) 1918 – Gustave Gingras, Canadian-English physician and educator (d. 1996) 1918 – Nicholas Oresko, American sergeant, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 2013) 1919 – Toni Turek, German footballer (d. 1984) 1921 – Yoichiro Nambu, Japanese-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2015) 1922 – Bob Bell, American clown and actor (d. 1997) 1923 – John Graham, Welsh general (d. 2012) 1923 – Gerrit Voorting, Dutch cyclist (d. 2015) 1925 – Gilles Deleuze, French metaphysician and philosopher (d. 1995) 1925 – John V. Evans, American soldier and politician, 27th Governor of Idaho (d. 2014) 1925 – Sol Yurick, American soldier and author (d. 2013) 1926 – Randolph Bromery, American geologist and academic (d. 2013) 1927 – Sundaram Balachander, Indian actor, singer, and veena player (d. 1990) 1931 – Chun Doo-hwan, South Korean general and politician, 5th President of South Korea 1932 – Robert Anton Wilson, American psychologist, author, poet, and playwright (d. 2007) 1933 – Emeka Anyaoku, Nigerian politician, 8th Nigerian Minister of Foreign Affairs 1933 – David Bellamy, English botanist, author and academic 1933 – John Boorman, English director, producer, and screenwriter 1933 – Ray Dolby, American engineer and businessman, founded Dolby Laboratories (d. 2013) 1933 – William Goodhart, Baron Goodhart, English lawyer and politician 1934 – Raymond Briggs, English author and illustrator 1935 – Albert Millaire, Canadian actor and director 1935 – Jon Stallworthy, English poet, critic, and academic (d. 2014) 1935 – Gad Yaacobi, Israeli academic and diplomat, 10th Israel Ambassador to the United Nations (d. 2007) 1936 – David Howell, Baron Howell of Guildford, English journalist and politician, Secretary of State for Transport 1937 – John Hume, Northern Irish educator and politician, Nobel Prize laureate 1938 – Curt Flood, American baseball player and sportscaster (d. 1997) 1938 – Werner Olk, German footballer and manager 1940 – Pedro Rodriguez, Mexican race car driver (d. 1971) 1941 – Denise Bombardier, Canadian journalist and author 1941 – Bobby Goldsboro, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1941 – David Ruffin, American singer (The Temptations) (d. 1991) 1943 – Paul Freeman, English actor 1943 – Kay Granger, American educator and politician 1943 – Dave Greenslade, English keyboard player and composer (Greenslade, Colosseum, and IF) 1943 – Charlie Wilson, American businessman and politician (d. 2013) 1944 – Paul Keating, Australian economist and politician, 24th Prime Minister of Australia 1944 – Carl Morton, American baseball player (d. 1983) 1944 – Kei Ogura, Japanese singer-songwriter and composer 1945 – Rocco Forte, English businessman and philanthropist 1945 – Balagangadharanatha Swamiji, Indian religious leader (d. 2013) 1946 – Perro Aguayo, Mexican wrestler 1946 – Joseph Deiss, Swiss economist and politician, 156th President of the Swiss Confederation 1946 – Henrique Rosa, Bissau-Guinean politician, President of Guinea-Bissau (d. 2013) 1947 – Sachio Kinugasa, Japanese baseball player and journalist 1947 – Takeshi Kitano, Japanese actor and director 1949 – Bill Keller, American journalist 1949 – Philippe Starck, French interior designer 1950 – Gianfranco Brancatelli, Italian race car driver 1950 – Gilles Villeneuve, Canadian race car driver (d. 1982) 1951 – Bram Behr, Surinamese journalist and activist (d. 1982) 1951 – Bob Latchford, English footballer 1952 – Michael Behe, American biochemist, author, and academic 1952 – R. Stevie Moore, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1953 – Brett Hudson, American singer-songwriter and producer (Hudson Brothers) 1953 – Peter Moon, Australian comedian and actor 1954 – Tom Bailey, English singer-songwriter (Thompson Twins, International Observer, and Bailey-Salgado Project) 1954 – Ted DiBiase, American wrestler and manager 1954 – Jagdish Mali, Indian photographer (d. 2013) 1954 – Kiki Smith, German-American sculptor and illustrator 1955 – Kevin Costner, American actor, director, and producer 1956 – Paul Deighton, Baron Deighton, English banker and politician 1961 – Peter Beardsley, English footballer and manager 1961 – Bob Hansen, American basketball player and sportscaster 1961 – Mark Messier, Canadian ice hockey player, coach, and sportscaster 1961 – Mark Rylance, English actor, director, and playwright 1961 – Jeff Yagher, American actor and sculptor 1962 – Alison Arngrim, American actress 1962 – David O'Connor, American horse rider 1963 – Maxime Bernier, Canadian lawyer and politician, 7th Minister of Foreign Affairs for Canada 1963 – Carl McCoy, English singer-songwriter (Fields of the Nephilim and Nefilim) 1963 – Martin O'Malley, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 61st Governor of Maryland 1963 – Vera Pauw, Dutch footballer and manager 1963 – Yury Zakharevich, Russian weightlifter 1964 – Brady Anderson, American baseball player 1964 – Richard Dunwoody, Northern Irish jockey and sportscaster 1964 – Jane Horrocks, English actress and singer 1964 – Andrea Leand, American tennis player 1965 – Dave Attell, American comedian, actor, and producer 1966 – Alexander Khalifman, Russian chess player and author 1966 – Kazufumi Miyazawa, Japanese singer (The Boom) 1966 – André Ribeiro, Brazilian race car driver 1967 – Dean Bailey, Australian footballer and coach (d. 2014) 1967 – Kim Perrot, American basketball player (d. 1999) 1967 – Iván Zamorano, Chilean footballer 1969 – Dave Bautista, American wrestler, mixed martial artist, and actor 1969 – John Eder, American activist and politician 1969 – Jesse L. Martin, American actor and singer 1969 – Jim O'Rourke, American guitarist and producer (Sonic Youth, Loose Fur, and Gastr del Sol) 1970 – DJ Quik, American rapper, producer, and actor (The Fixxers and QDT) 1970 – Peter Van Petegem, Belgian cyclist 1971 – Amy Barger, American astronomer 1971 – Jonathan Davis, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor 1971 – Christian Fittipaldi, Brazilian race car driver 1971 – Pep Guardiola, Spanish footballer and coach 1971 – Seamus O'Regan, Canadian journalist and politician 1972 – Vinod Kambli, Indian cricketer, sportscaster, and actor 1972 – Mike Lieberthal, American baseball player 1972 – Kjersti Plätzer, Norwegian race walker 1973 – Burnie Burns, American actor, director, and producer, co-founded Rooster Teeth Productions 1973 – Luther Dickinson, American singer and guitarist (North Mississippi Allstars, The Black Crowes, The Word, and Phil Lesh and Friends) 1973 – Luke Goodwin, Australian rugby player and coach 1973 – Guo Degang, Chinese actor 1973 – Benjamin Jealous, American businessman 1973 – Anthony Koutoufides, Australian footballer 1973 – Crispian Mills, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and director (The Jeevas and Kula Shaker) 1973 – Shinobu Nakayama, Japanese actress and singer 1973 – Rolando Schiavi, Argentinian footballer and coach 1973 – Ben Willbond, English comedian and actor 1974 – Christian Burns, English singer-songwriter (BBMak) 1974 – Michael Tunn, Australian radio and television host 1976 – Laurence Courtois, Belgian tennis player 1976 – Damien Leith, Irish-Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1977 – Richard Archer, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Hard-Fi) 1977 – Alina Jidkova, Russian-American tennis player 1978 – Brian Falkenborg, American baseball player 1978 – Thor Hushovd, Norwegian cyclist 1978 – Bogdan Lobonț, Romanian footballer 1979 – Hirofumi Arai, Japanese actor 1979 – Jay Chou, Taiwanese singer-songwriter, producer, actor, and director 1979 – Ruslan Fedotenko, Ukrainian ice hockey player 1979 – Mark Anthony Fernandez, Filipino model and actor 1979 – Paulo Ferreira, Portuguese footballer 1979 – Brian Gionta, American ice hockey player 1979 – Anastasia Grebenkina, Russian ice dancer and coach 1979 – Kenyatta Jones, American football player 1979 – Petra Yared, Australian actress 1980 – Estelle, English singer-songwriter and producer 1980 – Robert Green, English footballer 1980 – Kert Haavistu, Estonian footballer and manager 1980 – Julius Peppers, American football player 1980 – Jason Segel, American actor and screenwriter 1981 – Otgonbayar Ershuu, Mongolian painter and illustrator 1981 – Olivier Rochus, Belgian tennis player 1981 – Khari Stephenson, Jamaican footballer 1982 – Quinn Allman, American guitarist and producer (The Used) 1982 – Tõnis Erm, Estonian cyclist and orienteerer 1982 – Mary Jepkosgei Keitany, Kenyan runner 1982 – Joanna Newsom, American singer-songwriter and harp player (The Pleased) 1982 – Atacan Öztürk, Turkish footballer 1983 – Amir Blumenfeld, Israeli-American comedian, actor, director, and screenwriter 1983 – Samantha Mumba, Irish singer-songwriter and actress 1983 – Brianna Lea Pruett, American singer-songwriter, poet, and painter (d. 2015) 1983 – Katie White, English singer-songwriter (The Ting Tings) 1984 – Kristy Lee Cook, American singer-songwriter 1984 – Ioannis Drymonakos, Greek swimmer 1984 – Makoto Hasebe, Japanese footballer 1984 – Michael Kearney, American biochemist and academic 1984 – Benji Schwimmer, American dancer and choreographer 1984 – Viktoria Shklover, Estonian figure skater 1985 – Dale Begg-Smith, Australian skier 1985 – Mark Briscoe, American wrestler 1985 – Riccardo Montolivo, Italian footballer 1986 – Marya Roxx, Estonian-American singer-songwriter (Vanilla Ninja) 1986 – Ikusaburo Yamazaki, Japanese actor and singer 1987 – Johan Djourou, Swiss footballer 1987 – Christopher Liebig, German rugby player 1987 – Grigoris Makos, Greek footballer 1988 – Ronnie Day, American singer-songwriter 1988 – Angelique Kerber, German tennis player 1988 – Anastasios Kissas, Greek footballer 1988 – Boy van Poppel, Dutch cyclist 1989 – Rubén Miño, Spanish footballer 1990 – Nacho, Spanish footballer 1990 – Hayle Ibrahimov, Ethiopian-Azerbaijani runner 1990 – Brett Lawrie, Canadian baseball player 1990 – Alex Pietrangelo, Canadian ice hockey player 1991 – Britt McKillip, Canadian singer and actress (One More Girl) 1991 – Diego Simões, Brazilian footballer 1992 – Kieran Tscherniawsky, English discus thrower 1992 – Francesco Bardi, Italian footballer 1994 – Kang Ji-young, South Korean singer (Kara) 1994 – Ilona Kremen, Belarusian tennis player 1995 – Bastien Damiens, French canoe racer (d. 2015) 1996 – Sarah Gilman, American actress 1999 – Karan Brar, American actor Deaths 52 BC – Publius Clodius Pulcher, Roman politician (b. 93 BC) 474 – Leo I the Thracian, Byzantine emperor (b. 401) 1213 – Tamar of Georgia (b. 1160) 1367 – Peter I of Portugal (b. 1320) 1425 – Edmund Mortimer, 5th Earl of March, English politician (b. 1391) 1471 – Emperor Go-Hanazono of Japan (b. 1419) 1586 – Margaret of Parma (b. 1522) 1677 – Jan van Riebeeck, Dutch politician, founded Cape Town (b. 1619) 1803 – Ippolit Bogdanovich, Russian poet and academic (b. 1743) 1849 – Panoutsos Notaras, Greek politician (b. 1752) 1862 – John Tyler, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 10th President of the United States (b. 1790) 1873 – Edward Bulwer-Lytton, English author, poet, playwright, and politician, Secretary of State for the Colonies (b. 1803) 1878 – Antoine César Becquerel, French physicist and academic (b. 1788) 1886 – Baldassare Verazzi, Italian painter (b. 1819) 1892 – Anton Anderledy, Swiss religious leader, 23rd Superior General of the Society of Jesus (b. 1819) 1896 – Charles Floquet, French lawyer and politician, 55th Prime Minister of France (b. 1828) 1923 – Wallace Reid, American actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1891) 1936 – Hermanus Brockmann, Dutch rower (b. 1871) 1936 – Rudyard Kipling, English author and poet, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1865) 1940 – Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer, Polish author, poet, and playwright (b. 1865) 1951 – Amy Carmichael, Irish-Indian missionary and humanitarian (b. 1867) 1952 – Curly Howard, American actor and singer (b. 1903) 1954 – Sydney Greenstreet, English-American actor and singer (b. 1879) 1955 – Saadat Hasan Manto, Pakistani author and screenwriter (b. 1912) 1956 – Makbule Atadan, Turkish lawyer and politician (b. 1885) 1956 – Konstantin Päts, Estonian journalist, lawyer, and politician, 1st President of Estonia (b. 1874) 1963 – Hugh Gaitskell, English academic and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (b. 1906) 1966 – Kathleen Norris, American journalist and author (b. 1880) 1967 – Goose Tatum, American basketball player and soldier (b. 1921) 1969 – Hans Freyer, German sociologist and philosopher (b. 1887) 1969 – Dada Lekhraj, Indian guru (b. 1884) 1970 – David O. McKay, American religious leader, 9th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1873) 1971 – Virgil Finlay, American illustrator (b. 1914) 1975 – Gertrude Olmstead, American actress (b. 1897) 1978 – Hasan Askari, Pakistani philosopher and author (b. 1919) 1978 – Carl Betz, American actor (b. 1921) 1978 – Walter H. Thompson, English police officer and bodyguard (b. 1890) 1980 – Cecil Beaton, English fashion designer and photographer (b. 1904) 1984 – Panteleimon Ponomarenko, Belarusian general and politician (b. 1902) 1984 – Vassilis Tsitsanis, Greek singer-songwriter and bouzouki player (b. 1915) 1989 – Bruce Chatwin, English-French author (b. 1940) 1990 – Melanie Appleby, English singer (Mel and Kim) (b. 1966) 1990 – Rusty Hamer, American actor and singer (b. 1947) 1993 – Eleanor Hibbert, English author (b. 1906) 1993 – Dionysios Zakythinos, Greek historian, academic, and politician (b. 1905) 1995 – Adolf Butenandt, German biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1903) 1995 – Ron Luciano, American baseball player and umpire (b. 1937) 1996 – N. T. Rama Rao, Indian actor, director, producer, and politician, 10th Chief Minister of Andhra Pradesh (b. 1923) 1997 – Paul Tsongas, American lawyer and politician (b. 1941) 1997 – Adriana Caselotti, American voice actress and singer (b. 1916) 1998 – Dan Georgiadis, Greek footballer and manager (b. 1922) 2000 – Frances Drake, American actress (b. 1912) 2000 – Margarete Schütte-Lihotzky, Austrian architect (b. 1897) 2001 – Al Waxman, Canadian actor and director (b. 1935) 2003 – Ed Farhat, American wrestler and trainer (b. 1924) 2003 – Harivansh Rai Bachchan, Indian poet and author (b. 1907) 2005 – Lamont Bentley, American actor and rapper (b. 1973) 2006 – Jan Twardowski, Polish priest and poet (b. 1915) 2007 – Brent Liles, American bass player (Agent Orange and Social Distortion) (b. 1963) 2008 – Georgia Frontiere, American businesswoman and philanthropist (b. 1927) 2008 – Frank Lewin, American composer and theorist (b. 1925) 2008 – Lois Nettleton, American actress (b. 1927) 2008 – John Stroger, American politician (b. 1929) 2009 – Tony Hart, English painter and television host (b. 1925) 2009 – Nora Kovach, Hungarian-American ballerina (b. 1931) 2009 – Bob May, American actor and stuntman (b. 1939) 2009 – Danai Stratigopoulou, Greek singer-songwriter (b. 1913) 2009 – Grigore Vieru, Romanian poet and author (b. 1935) 2010 – Kate McGarrigle, Canadian musician and singer-songwriter (Mountain City Four and Kate & Anna McGarrigle) (b. 1946) 2010 – Robert B. Parker, American author and academic (b. 1932) 2011 – Sargent Shriver, American politician and diplomat, 21st United States Ambassador to France (b. 1915) 2012 – Anthony Gonsalves, Indian composer and educator (b. 1927) 2012 – Georg Lassen, German captain (b. 1915) 2012 – Yuri Rasovsky, American playwright and producer, founded The National Radio Theater of Chicago (b. 1944) 2013 – Sean Fallon, Irish footballer and manager (b. 1922) 2013 – Jim Horning, American computer scientist and academic (b. 1942) 2013 – Jon Mannah, Australian rugby player (b. 1989) 2013 – Lewis Marnell, Australian skateboarder (b. 1982) 2013 – Ron Nachman, Israeli lawyer and politician (b. 1942) 2014 – Kathryn Abbe, American photographer and author (b. 1919) 2014 – Michael Botmang, Nigerian politician, 17th Governor of Plateau State (b. 1938) 2014 – Komla Dumor, Ghanaian-English journalist (b. 1972) 2014 – Dennis Frederiksen, American singer-songwriter (Toto, Angel, and LeRoux) (b. 1951) 2014 – Andy Graver, English footballer (b. 1927) 2014 – Sarah Marshall, English actress (b. 1933) 2014 – Eugenio Cruz Vargas, Chilean poet and painter (b. 1923) 2015 – Cynthia Layne, American singer-songwriter (b. 1963) 2015 – Dallas Taylor, American drummer (Manassas and Clear Light) (b. 1948) 2015 – Christine Valmy, Romanian cosmetologist and author (b. 1926) 2015 – Piet van der Sanden, Dutch journalist and politician (b. 1924) 2015 – Tony Verna, American director and producer, invented instant replay (b. 1933) 2016 – Johnny Bach, American basketball player and coach (b. 1924) 2016 – Glenn Frey, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor (Eagles) (b. 1948) 2016 – Else Marie Pade, Danish composer (b. 1924) 2016 – T. S. Sinnathuray, Judge of the High Court of Singapore (b. 1930) 2016 – Michel Tournier, French journalist and author (b. 1924) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Amy Carmichael (Church of England) Athanasius of Alexandria (Eastern Orthodox Church) Confession of Peter (Eastern Orthodox, some Anglican and Lutheran Churches) Cyril of Alexandria Deicolus Margaret of Hungary Prisca Volusianus of Tours January 18 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Martin Luther King Jr. Day (Third Monday in January) (United States) Revolution and Youth Day (Tunisia) Royal Thai Armed Forces Day (Thailand) Week of Prayer for Christian Unity (January 18–25) (Christianity) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 18. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day This Day in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January